Boom
by GoChiBlackhawks
Summary: MerDer one-shot after 2.17's bomb explosion.


** Set during "As We Know It" (episode 2.17) after the bomb explosion. One-shot MerDer story that has probably been done before, but I have never read one. This is my first **_**Grey's**_** story and the first story I've written in many, many years so keep that in mind. This idea has been nagging me for a long time now and has not been beta-read. Please review.**

** I don't own **_**Grey's Anatomy**_**, blah blah blah. :)**

BOOM

A wave of force pushed through the hospital, causing ripples of vibrations to shake and rattle the floor in which he stood. He knew it wasn't right, but as he was in Addison's arms, he immediately tensed knowing exactly what just happened.

The bomb just exploded. Derek ripped himself from Addison's embrace and ran.

He wasn't particularly pleased with himself for it, but he just _had_ to get to the OR floor and see for himself. He just had to find her, whether she was dead or alive, though he hoped for the latter. He _needed_ the latter. He loved her, and couldn't live without her. He couldn't even fathom not seeing her everyday, knowing she was alive and well.

Derek raced to the stairs. He may have been panicking, but he was no idiot. The elevators were probably down now, and he needed to get there faster than the elevators ever could. When he reached the OR floor and opened the door, he immediately felt the wave of heat lingering in the hallway. Stepping back into the stairwell, he prepared himself for what he was about to experience. He knew a bomb went off, but that didn't mean he was expecting the results.

Taking a deep breath, Derek forced himself back into the hallway. The first thing he saw was the red spray coating the walls, the floor, the ceiling. He knew what that was. _Pink mist_, he thought to himself. He saw flames dancing in the corners, consuming bits of paper, taunting him. He stood there, scanning the area, his lungs starting to burn slightly from the small amount of smoke filtering through the air.

Then he saw her.

She wasn't moving, wasn't reacting to the situation around her small body. She just lay there seemingly peaceful. Had this been her bedroom, he would believe she were asleep, safe in her own little world, but he knew otherwise. He swallowed the lump in his throat and ran towards her, sliding on his knees at her side as he slammed to the ground beside her. He immediately felt for a pulse. It was there and it was strong.

His eyes began to burn, but whether it was from the smoke or his emotions, he wasn't sure. He didn't understand. Either she just survived an explosion, or he was doing this wrong. He felt for her pulse again, finding it just as easily as before. He let himself breathe again and began to check her petite frame for injuries. He checked her head, abdomen, arms, legs, back, all revealing no major injuries. It seemed the only damage was some cuts and bruised, and the fact that she was unconscious.

"Meredith. Mer. Mer, wake up." Derek begged, shaking her. She didn't stir. After checking her neck and spine one more time, he determined it was better to move her than wait for help. He gently lifted her and made his way back to the stairs. He didn't want to survey the rest of the damage caused by the explosion. He got what he came for and he was content with never seeing the rest of what she lived through.

_She lived._ Derek couldn't believe it. He carefully but quickly ran back to where everyone was waiting, including Addison. He didn't care. It didn't matter anymore.

Meredith began to move slightly in his arms. He paused halfway to his destination, unable to continue in case she was in fact injured. When her eyes opened slightly, his own began to tear. He was crying, like a freaking baby, but he didn't know before that he could be so happy, so relieved. She was alive.

"Meredith? I'm taking you to the ER. Do you know what happened?" He needed to see for himself that she was okay. "Meredith?" He needed a response. She nodded her head slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, securing herself against him. She was trembling, though he couldn't blame her. He probably was too. Derek continued his seemingly miles-long journey to the ER, quickening his pace.

Soon, she was being torn from his arms, though they both resisted the movement at first. He stood silently in the corner of the room, never tearing his eyes from her, listening to everything that occurred. He stood vigilant in the room, tensing every time a needle pierced her skin or he thought he was being handled too roughly. He tried to move forward and take her hand, though he was pushed away.

Before he knew it, the room was empty except for them. He was told she could leave, that she was fine. He couldn't believe it. He moved to her side and took her hand in his clammy one. He just couldn't believe it. A nurse had left some washcloths and some water, which he decided to utilize. Her various cuts had been stitched up and bandaged, though soot still coated her skin. Wringing out the cloth, he brought it to her face, gingerly removing the dirt. Though she watched him, she had no reaction and she said nothing.

"I'm leaving Addison. It was a mistake to try again with her, and I'm sorry. I'm not expecting you to take me back but I thought you should be the first to know. I-"

"Really?" Tears were streaming down her face. How did he not notice? He continued nervously wringing the cloth out above the water, though there was no more water to wring out.

"Really. This all," he motioned towards her, pointing out her injuries, "just confirmed what I already knew. I can't lose you. And whether that means you take me back or not, I will never fall for someone like I did you. I love you, Meredith."

"I love you too."

_She survived._


End file.
